Atracción y Tensión
by EvaLP
Summary: Las peleas entre Skye y el agente Ward cansan a todos, incluso a ellos mismos.


La agente May era una persona de pocas palabras, respetuosa y ubicada. Pero cuando llevas semanas viendo, escuchando y soportando a esos dos, te desesperas y haces lo que sea por no tener que aguantar más esa situación.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Consíganse una cama y arreglen sus diferencias allí!

Ese fue su pequeño estallido de rabia. Terminó de decirlo, les dedicó una mirada envenenada a esos dos, y volvió a la cabina de pilotaje, donde podía huir de aquellas discusiones insoportables.

Los demás observaron como Melinda May se iba echando humos.

- Y… esto… ¿qué resultados has obtenido, Simmons? – le preguntó Fitz a su compañera, en un obvio intento de llenar el silencio que la agente May había dejado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la aludida pillada por la sorpresa - ¡Oh! ¡Los resultados! Pues… ¡Los resultados! – recordó – No los he visto aún. Tengo que ir a ver que salió en el análisis… Yo, em… Con permiso.

Jemma Simmons, incomodísima, tuvo que pasar por el pequeño espacio que había entre Skye y el agente Ward, quienes estaban tensados por la anterior discusión, mirándose con furia. Inmediatamente Leo Fitz volvió a pasar por aquel espacio siguiendo a Simmons, teniendo que empujarlos un poco para poder pasar.

Solo quedaban Skye, Grant Ward y Coulson. Este último luchaba por mantener la compostura, tenía muchas ganas de soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, tengo papeleo que… arreglar… revisar. Hagan algo productivo. – les dedicó una sonrisa enigmática propia de él.

Skye le dedicó una mirada furibunda mientras que el agente miró hacia el techo, respirando controladamente. Solo estaban los dos.

- ¿A qué se refirió May con lo que dijo? – preguntó Skye con voz demandante.

- No lo sé – contestó el agente.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- ¡No lo sé! No lo sé todo, Skye…

- ¡Oooh! Finalmente algo que no sepa el "gran Agente Ward" – dijo con sarcasmo –.

- Si tanto te interesa, ve y pregúntale "Señorita Lo Tengo Que Saber Todo Exasperante…"

- ¿Yo soy exasperante? ¡¿Yo soy exasperante?! ¿Y qué hay de ti, "Lord… Agente… ¡Terminator T-1000!... Misterioso"?

La discusión siguió. Pero ambos sabían el significado de las palabras de la agente May, no eran tontos, y eran adultos… físicamente.

Había tensión entre ellos. Había una atracción física que no eran capaces de resistir, y sin embargo, no admitirían jamás. No se animaban, no eran capaces de dar el primer paso. Así que se conformaban con discutir, gritarse, ver como la boca de quien más deseaban besar les ponía apodos idiotas, les gritaba. Se miraban enfurecidos, tensos desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Ward, decidió retirarse con honor de la cuestión. Dijo algo ingenioso, y se fue, dejando a Skye con la palabra en la boca. Lo hizo porque en algún momento de la discusión, todo cambió, y ya no se trató de quién dejaba en ridículo al otro por más tiempo, sino de quién aguantaba aquella atracción por más tiempo. Y él no se sentía capaz de semejante hazaña.

Se fue a la cama que le correspondía en el jet. Se dejó caer exhausto. Se tapó el rostro con la almohada. Eso no evitó que pensara en ella, en su cabello castaño, en sus ojos, en lo bonitos que se veían cuando les iluminaba el Sol, en su piel, en sus labios, cuando sonreía, cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando le miraba con una ceja enarcada…

- Aún no he terminado contigo.

_Rayos_.

Se sacó la almohada del rostro, y se incorporó sentado. Frente a él se encontraba ella – quién si no – parada, con sus manos en su cintura, su pie derecho repiqueteaba contra el suelo. Para ser más pequeña que él, en estatura y peso, se veía feroz e intimidante. Y ardiente.

No podría con esto.

* * *

_Eres una maldita genia, Skye. Lo persigues hasta su cama. ¡Genial! ¿Podrías ser más obvia? ¿No sería menos directo decirle que quieres meterte en_ _su cama?_

- Que me duele la cabeza. Realmente quiero dormir.

La está echando, y ella no quiere irse. Realmente no quiere. Se queja de que vino a una "zona no segura" pero no quiere irse. Busca cualquier excusa pero no encuentra ninguna.

Y él es todo altura y espalda, quijada fuerte y mirada dura. Le atrae como nunca antes. Irradia hombría hasta por los poros. Lo quiere.

No se arrepintió de lanzarse de una y besarlo.

* * *

- Es curioso pero te han hecho caso – comentó Coulson.

- ¿Han arreglado sus diferencias?- preguntó Melinda.

- No, pero se han conseguido una cama.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Reviews, amigos, son gratis y buenos para la salud!

**Eva**


End file.
